


Southern Constellations

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave is fascinated with his brother's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> babys first stridercest. this is so freeform i wrote it at 1am on a monday idek anymor e it doesnt even have a proper endinG. btw heres the link to the song the title comes from: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl5g3labQcI

dave is fascinated with his brother's skin. it is pale as snow yet warmer than a summer day. he likes to touch the scars. there are scars everywhere. bro's skin is mottled with faint, white bumps of past events. some of the scars have been dave's fault. but bro doesn't mind. he shushes dave and kisses his head and tells him it'll be alright. dave believes it will be all right.  
  
dave likes it when bro gets cuts from fighting. they stain the pale white skin with shocking crimson and it is so nice. dave likes it but it scares him too. he helps bro clean the wounds and kisses it when they're done. bro kisses dave when they're done, too.  
  
dave's favorite thing about bro is the space between his shoulders. it is an expanse of skin sprinkled with light brown freckles. he likes to dig his nails into them when bro is fucking him. he leaves red welts. dave likes it and so does bro.  
  
dave likes kissing his brother's shoulders. he likes connecting the freckles with his finger. he makes out constellations on the space of his brother's back while he sleeps. bro likes to fall asleep to dave's hands on his back.   
  
bro likes marking dave. he leaves red blotches in the wake of his mouth. he makes sure dave knows who owns him. dave shivers each and every time a mark surfaces. bro mumbles against the reddened skin. mine, he says, you're mine and no one else's. dave's eyes roll back into his head.   
  
bro likes fucking dave hard. he likes to make him a shuddering mess. he likes to make dave beg for more. he likes to make sure dave is not going anywhere. dave is bro's and no one else's. he is bro's and that will never change.   
  
dave whispers into bro's ear afterward. i will never leave you, he says softly, i will be here always.  
  
it comforts bro but after he wakes up, he kisses dave hard. he does not stop leaving the marks. dave does not stop leaving welts.   
  
it is days before one of them leaves the apartment. when bro gets back, dave pins him to the door and bites at his neck. no, he whispers, stay.   
  
bro strokes his hair. i will never leave you, he says.  
  
dave bites his brother's shoulder so hard, he draws blood. he ruins a constellation.  
  
the teeth marks never fade. 


End file.
